The Chamber Of Secrets
by Pawprinter
Summary: ["Dear the Chamber of Secrets, how many other couples do you have to set up until you pick me?"/I'm going to talk to someone more helpful then you two… Like a wall."] Neville is getting frustrated with his lack of relationships. His roommates having success in this area makes matters even worse. The guys work towards a solution to Neville's problem. *minor swearing*


**Hey! Its Pawprinter! I posted this story many years back, but I took it down due to lack of interest. It is now being reposted due to the fact that I found this in my old files and couldn't help but fall back in love with this whole idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the story idea, I don't own the places, and I don't own the characters. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Chamber Of Secrets**

 _March 13, 1999_

 _Neville Point Of View_

* * *

Neville shook his head in frustration. Year after year, the same thing kept happening. He would always find one girl that he liked, but when he would talk to her he would always screw up.

All of the time.

Neville kept telling himself one more year, just one more year, but that always fails.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked. Neville looked up from the floor to look at his roommate.

"Just fine," Neville said with a small smile.

"You sure nothing is bothering you?" Ron pushed further. Neville nodded his head and sighed.

"Nothing," Neville responded.

Ron patted Neville's back and walked away. Neville shook his head and put his head back into his head. Harry looked up from a text book he was reading to look at Ron and Neville. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Now, tell me the truth," Harry pushed. Neville looked up from his hands. Harry had put down his book to look at his friend. Neville shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"It has been eight years," Neville complained. He looked back down at his hands. Harry looked at Ron confused.

"For what?" Ron asked. The brown haired boy shook his head.

"All of you have girlfriends," Neville pointed out. Ron and Harry nodded their heads.

"Yeah. And?" Ron pressed. Neville looked up from his hands and sighed.

"I haven't got one for eight years. Actually for all of my life, I have approximately zero," Neville mumbled. Harry looked confused at Neville.

"That's not really bad," Harry pointed out. Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"To me it is. I mean you two got the cutest witches around here." Neville mumbled. Ron snorted.

"Yeah… Hermione is pretty cute," Ron sighed. Harry smacked Ron's arm. Ron shook his head, almost as if he was coming out of a daze. "I mean… I have no hot girlfriend?" Ron said. I came out more then a question rather then a statement. Harry sighed and hit Ron's shoulder again. Ron looked at Harry and gave him a glare.

"It's not helping," Harry pointed out. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," Harry grumbled. "But I do know not to say that," he added. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry turned back to Neville. "What's so bad about not having a girlfriend? Honestly, I think you've done pretty amazing things without one."

"Not my point..." Neville sighed. "As Ron put it, you two have amazing girlfriends."

"Smooth, Ron."

"What I'm not going to say 'Hey! Yeah we have deathly hot girlfriends. Yeah, do you want to know a fun fact? Great! We all got set up at the Chamber of Secrets,'" Ron snapped. Harry hit Ron on his shoulder.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Neville asked. Realization hit Ron's face.

"Shit," Ron breathed. Harry smacked his head with his hand and sighed.

"Ron… Shut up," Harry mumbled. Ron quickly closed his mouth.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Neville questioned again. Ron and Harry ignored his comments.

"Look what you did!" Harry shoved his hand in Neville's direction. Ron looked up at Harry helplessly.

"Sorry?" Ron said sheepishly.

"You _should_ be sorry!" Harry said. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry!" Ron said more firmly this time.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Neville asked again. Harry and Ron turned to look at Neville.

"Yeah… Umm…" Harry started to say. He rubbed the back of his neck. Ron elbowed Harry.

"Let me handle it. I don't have problems like you," Ron said, a cocky smile covering his face. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Be my guest," Harry said. Ron nodded his head. He turned to look at a very confused Neville. Ron smiled happily at his friend.

"Yeah… The Chamber of Secrets. The end. Simple," Ron said with a smile. Neville laughed.

"What's so special about it?" Neville questioned. Ron smiled.

"It has some type of love magic," Ron said with a smile and a wink. Harry laughed. Neville just rolled his eyes.

"You guys are crazy. I'm going to talk to someone more helpful then you two… Like a wall," Neville mumbled. Harry and Ron stopped laughing as Neville got off of the bed he was sitting on.

"Sorry!" Ron yelled out quickly. "I'm sorry," Ron said again, more slowly this time. Neville just rolled his eyes.

"Ron's story is true though." Harry mumbled. Neville closed his eyes.

"I'll stay. Only because I don't really want to seem crazy myself and start talking to a wall." Neville mumbled. He sat back down on his bed and cracked a small smile.

"Good choice, Neville," Harry said with a smile. Neville smiled and nodded his head.

"Like I was saying-" Ron started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't say anything! You might scare him off." Harry snapped. Ron closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"Fine. You talk then," Ron said. Harry nodded his head.

"Well it has some type of match making powers I guess you could say," Harry started to say. He was going to say something else, but he got off.

"What do you mean by that?" Neville asked. Harry smiled weakly at Neville.

"Ron?" Harry asked. Ron smiled and leaned into the conversation.

"Well in our second year, 1993, Ginny was took inside there, Harry went to rescue her. And now my sister and Harry are like two love birds, almost have to break their legs so they don't go and see each other..." Ron muttered with the roll of his eyes. Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly. He shook his head, clearing it.

"Is that all? Is that the only reason you think the Chamber of Secrets has match making abilities?" Neville asked, his voice raising the slightest.

"No," Ron said. Neville lifted an eyebrow, telling his to continue. "Hermione and I went into the Chamber of Secrets last year or whatever-" Ron started to say, but he got cut off.

"1998," Harry said. Ron looked at Harry with a glare on his face.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "Anyway… Hermione and I went in there to get fangs, and when we destroyed the Horcruxe water rushed at us an-" Ron started to say, but Harry interrupted him again.

"Just get on with the point!" Harry screamed. Ron smirked.

"Anyway… Here we are now…Her and I dating," Ron pointed out. He smiled sheepishly at Neville. Neville just sat there thinking for a few minutes.

"I _really_ want to go to the Chamber of Secrets. Is that a bad thing?" Neville asked. Harry and Ron cracked a smile.

"Why not go there?" Ron asked. He and Harry chuckled.

"But, just for the record, how are you planning to get there? And how are you going to get a girl to come with you?" Harry asked with a smile. Neville's smile dropped. "You can't exactly write a letter to it," Harry added. Ron laughed at Neville's expression.

"Or can you?" Ron asked. He wiggled his eyebrows. " _Dear the Chamber of Secrets, how many other couples do you have to set up until you pick me? I really want you to find me the perfect girl sometime in my life, preferably this year, so please get me and a girl down there and you work you magic. Thank you, Neville Longbottom._ " Ron mocked with a laugh. By the end of Ron's 'letter' everyone was laughing.

"Shut up." Neville laughed.

"Oh Merlin," Harry mumbled. "Too bad the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't respond to a letter."

"Shut up. Don't crush my dreams," Neville said with the roll of his eyes. Harry just cracked a smile.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I absolutely love Neville, and I always found it funny how the Chamber set up so many of our favourite couples. Was S** **alazar Slytherin secretly a romantic and had some love magic in there? Ha ha.**

 **Review please! I love reading all of your ideas and feed backs!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Pawprinter**


End file.
